Supporting Cast
Supporting Cast characters represent those NPCs who have received a name and might have a recurring role in the Storylines of PW. Some are so important that they get promoted to their own article! The Berkherds of Cobblestone and the Diamond Dust spread The Berkherds were "The Family" of Cobblestone until they ran into a patch of really rough luck and made some bad business investments. Unfortunately, the new owners of the soon-to-become Cobblestone Guildhouse interfered with some of their plans with their natural predilection of just being aware of their surroundings. Once the Berkherds ran afoul of the Cobblstone Guildhouse agents, things went even farther south for them and they some of them were imprisoned for crimes connected to a conspiracy designed to get them a little wealth back. They also lost the Diamond Dust spread. It's no surprise that they're sore about what happened. How sore, well, we may find out in the future. Mr. Cutter 'AXE Coordinator; Asset Tracking Specialist, Office of Special Dispositions. ' Mr. Cutter is a 3’ 6” Drexel with an eyepatch who stays busy making sure things and people get from point A to point B. As an AXE Coordinator he serves as one of their key resource coordinators and is constantly modifying and coordinating maps and information, making sure their current. Often called to The Library for briefings, he’s sure he needs a clone. The Fab 5 of 17 have been making things complicated for him, finding several major artifacts, especially the major transportation artifact known as The Window, and he's recently been "promoted" to a position which is jokingly called The Gatekeeper to insure "proper" access of The Window. As if that's even possible since they barely know how it works. * High Concept: Asset Tracking Specialist. “Where did we put that Freelancer?” * Trouble: Not enough cheese in the world for the job I do! * Aspect: Just go where I told you… what do you mean there’s a wyvern there? Hannah the House Bunny Majordomo to Flexa, which makes her second in command and the person in charge when Flexa is gone, Hannah is a very cute Lunarian who was kidnapped some years ago by the Berkherds of Cobblestone (in Not So OK Corral). Other than moving around at a typically bounding Lunarian speed, she seems quite atypical for a Lunarian. Things like science or magic don’t seem to interest her, and even those closest to her introduce her as the "House Bunny” to which she takes no offense - though many Lunarians would. She’s very cute and maintains a wide-eyed innocence, tending to engender “the warm fuzzies” in people. However, she does carry a dagger with her wherever she goes. Maybe for opening packages? But that's doubtful. Her job is to make sure the house is comfortable and taken care of - all of the “menial” stuff. She oversees two mini-Drexels “Mip” and “Yip”, with an almost magical efficiency. They have an unnerving ability to keep themselves VERY SCARCE but always showing up when needed. And it’s hard to tell them apart. Jimmy Binks A human of questionable ethics, Jimmy is an AXE agent who has been working missions for the Cabal for the past few years. He built up a respectable network of contacts, and rarely encountered much resistance in his efforts until he ran into Angelus and Alice, 2 of the Fab 5 of 17. He is now deeply in their debt and though he claims to be retired, he isn't in a position to refuse to help them. Maya Silvertongue The author of the recent best-selling novel "The Lost Sea Awaits," Maya is also a shape-shifting demon in the employ of the Cabal. She recently blew her cover on an expedition to the sea she wrote about in order to steal a magical gem. This gem was the keystone artifact responsible for the giant protective magical dome that had completely surrounded the sea from before the Great Calamity. Ricard Feldstone This young Drexel man works for the AXE Office of Libraries with a specific focus in maintaining and archiving the maps. For a time it looked as though his career had been stopped short, when the renowned Mapper showed up in the AXE library and made the map room into his own personal domain. However after Mapper's recent disappearance and presumed death, Mapper has relocated his personal offices and Ricard once more rules over the maps in the AXE library. This period of time was a double blessing for him as he came back from an extended leave from work not only to find his domain returned to him, but also a newly married man. Ricard has married one of the young Maphis girls, and now lives in a small house with her on the grounds of Maphis Manor. Shastra AKA “The Black-Hearted Assassin” has made a career change. This catfolk woman is recognizable by the heart shaped black patch of fur on the left side of her neck which breaks her other completely white furred complexion. Her reputation for professionalism and discretion as an assassin are unparalleled and will continue to serve her well as an information broker. This career change is being widely but not publicly shared, although rumor has it that a certain angelic being has first hand information, being her first new customer. Sheriff Earp Not much is known about the old 'human' man who reluctantly took up the post of Sheriff for Candle Reach on Strata 27. He knows the job, is well organized, and doesn't seem to be surprised by anything. But some know his secret. Sheriff Earp is a Vanguard. That is to say that he is a Divinity who has given up his elemental powers and immortality to make his life among the people he safeguards. Vanguards are generally rare, but those who have heard the legends all know the same two things. Vanguards age very slowly, and they all die within their first century looking to be aged to a human of nineteen years. It would seem that Sheriff Earp is the one exception and no one really knows how many centuries the man has walked Bastion. Spark This pixie woman, whose true name is The Perfect Sparkle Of The First Rays Of Dawn Striking The Dew On A Petal Of The Freshly Flowered Lily, is an AXE Agent in charge of Fort Une on Strata 27. Having worked closely with Mapper in Mr. Cutter's offices, she demonstrated her talents with organization, tactics, and direct action. These made her the clear choice to take over management of Strata 27 once Mapper's team had made a foothold. Taking over the smashed bandit fort near Candle Reach, Spark has grown AXE's foothold into a fully functional fort of dressed stone, which was built, maintained, and partially staffed by locals. Thaddeus Higgins Once a healer of great talent and reputation, the human Thaddeus was compelled to begin experimenting with the forbidden Blood Magic in order to save more lives. He put his trust in a kindly old mage who turned out to be a shape-shifting demon. Refusing to give in to blackmail, Thaddeus was outed as a Blood Mage and his career was ruined. It was during this low point in his life that he met Jimmy Binks and joined his network. These series of unfortunate events put him in direct opposition to an AXE mission that wasn't order by the Cabal, and he lost an arm to the Vengeful Battlemage Yun Aetherclaw. The only person to have seen him since was Mapper, when Thaddeus came to his aid. According to Mapper the Blood Mage came upon after he had broken his leg being pursued by hell hounds. The mage vanquished the last hellhound and carried Mapper to one of his remote hideouts where Thaddeus treated his injury, and left Mapper to recover alone beside the fireplace until his friends found him. Wilma This Tecton teamster woman stands almost seven feet tall. An AXE agent who specializes in hauling cargo (and occasionally people though passengers make her grumpy) is known for her size, silence, and magical wagon. No one is quite sure what kind of magic rules over her wagon, which is far too large to be pulled by the two donkeys tasked with the job, travels faster than a donkey should be able to, and can be transported through the earth (not recommended with living cargo). Wilma works out of Fort Une on Strata 27 and serves as Spark's right hand.